narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Hyūga
=Appearance= Too most people,Arashi is described as cute.With somewhat tousled white hair and a lavender-white color.His clothing style can only be described as stealthy.He tends to wear a dark black cloak surrounding his body and face.He wears a blindfold to appear blind to throw his enemies off,thinking he has a disability.He wears the blindfold also because of his Byakugan,it is a key sign to say he is a Hyūga.He bears the Cursed Seal of the Hyūga on his forehead but it is slowly fading away. =Personality= Arashi,when he was in Konoha was a childish immature shinobi,obsessed with becoming Hokage.He gave up on that dream after his brother left.Arashi views Yūshi Hyūga as a role model.So when he left he became quiet and eerie to some.The cute boy that was once was gone.He is shown to be very intelligent,when it comes to battle.When in use with the Byakugan and Hyūga Hiden Techniques,he is very wary of his limits.He has an obsession with snakes and owns one as a pet.He utilizes the snake as a spy. =Curse= Even though he is a direct descendant of Kongen like his brother,he developed a semi-hatred for the Hyūga.They were his family and blood but he hated the idea of the Curse,which is one of the many reasons he left Konoha. =History= Arashi Hyūga (Storm Towards the Sun) is a Hyuga clan member of the Branch Family,son of Kō Hyūga and brother to Yūshi Hyūga,The youngest of Kō's two sons.A trainee of the Water Release,he is modeling himself after his brother.He was left behind when his brother left Konoha.He decided to follow his brother but use a fake death,to escape the Hyuga.In order to give them a body he had to use a Transformation Jutsu on a corpse and delivered it.He left Konoha presumed to be dead.After awhile he started to search for his brother as he hone his Water Release Ninjutsu.He trained with a few shinobi in the Mist,namely a man called Tsukiya.Tsukiya had no clan or if he did he was exiled from it.He learned that the Cursed Seal could not only be removed by death but also by a series of serums that were to be consumed.Arashi who was against experimentation,thought about it as a symbol that the Curse could be broken free.He left the Mist as he completed his training with their shinobi,he earned the Title: The Blind Waters.Therefore he wore a blindfold to hide his Byakugan.He met up with his brother by chance and has silently followed him throughout his journey. =Abilities= While though a very skilled Shinobi,he is not the best in his clan.He was in his earlier years like Hinata Hyūga very weak with the ways of the Gentle Fist.Unable to control his use of Chakra.He failed the Chunin Exams on his first attempt at age 10 he trained for two years with the help of his older brother,Yūshi,he became in control of his chakra.He was made a Chunin at age 12 and eventually Jonin at age 15. Ninjutsu His main category in battle is contributed to Ninjutsu.He tends to get carried away trying to use more advanced ninjutsu to be in the same level as his brother.He has a immense knowledge of Ninjutsu though most he may not be able to use he studies them and looks for a weak point. Nature Transformation Arashi,is a user of the Water Release,as his brother is.Luckily for him he was trained a bit by his father.He tends to use Offensive Taijutsu Gentle Fist Dōjutsu Byakugan =Trivia= =Quotes=